


Costume Party

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: American Actor RPF, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angry Seb, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Charity Event, Costume Party, Ejaculation, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Shot, Reader likes to be submissive, Reader request, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, costume sex, dom seb, physical fight, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebrity charity event is being held at The Chateau Marmont on Sunset Blvd to raise money for children's cancer research. The who's who of Tinsel Town will be gathered, dressed in costume to support the worthy cause. Sebastian is bringing his girlfriend, Jade, to the event and couldn't be more excited to find out what costume Jade would be wearing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request for my dear friend, Jade. =) Hope you like it!

A celebrity charity event is being held at The Chateau Marmont on Sunset Blvd to raise money for children's cancer research. The who's who of Tinsel Town will be gathered, dressed in costume to support the worthy cause. Sebastian is bringing his girlfriend, Jade, to the event and couldn't be more excited to find out what costume Jade would be wearing...

Sebastian adjusts the chest buckle across his leather Winter Soldier costume (same one he wore in "CA:WS"), looking at his reflection in the full body mirror in the hotel room upstairs from where the event is being held. Wearing this particular costume works well for Sebastian since his hair is once again long for the pre-production filming of "Avengers: Infinity Wars" in a couple of weeks. He grabs the black eyeliner from the dresser nearby and steadily begins to apply it to his lash lines. After smudging the eyeliner making his blue eyes pop and seeing he did a moderately okay job of a smoky eye effect, he yells to the mirror at Jade who is dressing in the bathroom, "Are you finished yet? We gotta leave in a few." 

She yells back, slightly annoyed, "I've been waiting for you to be done with my eyeliner. Stop hogging up my makeup bag, Princess! I need the liner, then I'm done." 

He fakes a laugh, putting the liner down and turns around, "Ha, ha, ha! You're soooo funny. Would you make the big reveal already?!" 

Jade steps out of the bathroom, a sexy smirk on one edge of her plush red lips, Sebastian's mouth hangs open and he stops breathing. Jade is dressed as Black Widow from "Iron Man 2". Her long red curly hair cascades down her shoulders as she seductively walks over to her shocked boyfriend. Jade's eyes flit up and down his muscular body and back up at his dialated blues, "Seems like we have ourselves a couple's costume." She slowly leans against his left metal arm, purposely brushing her breasts against it to grab the eyeliner on the dresser. She looks up at him with an arched brow, "Nice arm," and walks away, swaying her hips back to the bathroom to apply her eyeliner. 

In the bathroom, Jade neatly applies the black eyeliner with precision when Sebastian stops at the doorway and looks at her, his eyes slightly squinting as he watches her. Jade sees his reflection and chuckles, "I asked Scarlet if I could borrow this catsuit since my hair is already long....didn't want to wear a wig or anything. Then, she said I could keep it because she has so many replicas. Wasn't that sweet of her?" Sebastian is now standing behind Jade, three inches of space separating them, when Jade 'innocently' bends over with her ass pressing against the front of his black artillery pants. She watches his reflection, his jaw clenched as a slow sigh exits through his nose. 

"Oops..." Jade says, sweetly, and stands up straight, "...didn't know you were standing so close." She turns to face him, Sebastian breathing down on her. "So....do you like my costume?" 

Sebastian brings a finger to the zipper of her suit which rests in the middle of her perky breasts and bites his lower lip, "You know my obsession with Black Widow's outfits....you did this on purpose, didn't you?" he traces his finger down the zipper, wanting to bring the zipper down with it. 

Jade giggles and flips her hair over her shoulder, her green eyes locked on his pink lips, "I did...and you know exactly what happens to me every time I see you dressed as The Winter Soldier." 

Sebastian brings his metal hand to her cheek and holds it, a devious smile forming, "I do..." he slowly inches his face down toward hers. 

"What does it do to me, baby?" she whispers as he gets nearer to her lips. 

Before connecting lips, he grunts, "Gets you wet -" and the crashing of mouths proceed. Hot and heavy breathing fill the hotel bathroom as hands grapple for each other's costumed bodies. 

Sebastian's hands get lost in Jade's red locks as her glovelet fingers find their way to his chest only to realize that he's completely covered from head to toe and there's no way to touch his skin. She pulls away, groaning, "Wait....stop...." Sebastian's face buried in her neck, "HELLO?" He quickly looks at her with confusion. "What?"

"It's not fair. Your costume has no way for me to touch you because you've got all this armour on. Me? I've just got a zipper," she complains stepping back. 

"That's okay, it's fine.." Sebastian babbles as he goes in for another kiss. 

"Oh, no. I'm not the one that's going to be all disheveled for the party. We'll continue this later," Jade squeezes passed Sebastian leaving him standing in the bathroom, unfulfilled. "Let's go! We're gonna be late, Seb!" she waits at the room door with the key card in hand. 

"But...I'm horny..." he pouts liks a small child and walks over to the door by her. 

She places a soft hand on his cheek, sweetly, "I promise you...we will not go to bed tonight without screwing each other's brains out in costume, okay, baby?" 

A big grin passes over his mouth, "Deal." 

*********

Downstairs inside the grand ballroom, hundreds of celebrities are dressed up in outrageous and scandalous costumes. Jade and Sebastian are standing by the bar waiting for Sebastian's friends. 

He takes a sip of his scotch, "Chris and Anthony said they would meet us at the bar so we could find each other easier."

"Do you know what they're coming as?" Jade sips her cosmo through a small red straw. 

Sebastian shakes his head, "Nope, but it should be fun. I know for Halloween they always do amazing and original costumes." 

Just then Chris Evans walks up to Jade and Sebastian wearing his Captain America suit from "Civil War", sees Sebastian and frowns, "Seriously, Seb? You see, this is why we should keep each other in the loop about what we're wearing!" 

"Hey! I'm wearing this for my girl, all right? You're just wearing that so people can fawn over how handsome and good-looking you are," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. 

Chris flashes him that 100% Cap smile, "Yes, well, when you're right, you're right. Jade, you look unbelieveably hot in Scarlet's outfit. You can totally pull off being Scar's stunt double." 

"Why, thank you, Christopher," she smiles at at him, giving him a hug, 

Sebastian sighs, "Well, at least Anthony won't show up looking like he just walked right off a Marvel film set." 

Suddenly, Anthony Mackie appears in front of them with a huge gap-toothed smile then his face falls flat when he sees his friends' costumes. 

"OH COME ON!" Sebastian yells. 

Anthony is dressed in his "Civil War" Falcon suit, "I see we have a theme going on in the group," he lets out a tired sigh. "Man, this is why we should've pre-gamed and discussed about costume choices, ya'll!" 

Chris interrupts, "That's exactly what I said!" 

"I don't get what the big deal is, you guys," Jade puts her two cents in as all three men look at her with a scowl. 

"The big deal, babe, is we wanted to have cool costumes and be stand-alone characters. Now standing together we're The Avengers," Seb explains as the other two nod in agreement. 

"So, then DON'T stand together. Mingle with people around the room!" she suggests. 

Chris looks down at his booted feet, kicking an invisible rock, pouting, "But, we don't want to mingle with others, we're best friends."

"Yeah."

"Yup." 

Jade arches a brow and exhales, walking away, "Jesus, you guys are idiots." 

Anthony calls out to her, "Oh, yeah? Well, at least we make this idiot thang look good, okay?" 

*******

After two hours, three cosmo drinks and a ton of leers from hot guys, Jade is feeling mighty tipsy and extremely aroused. Throughout the night as she mingled with some of Sebastian's past co-stars and friends, she constantly caught Seb staring at her from across the room. Sebastian's stare is so hard that, if he could, he'd burn a hole right through a wall. That stare Sebastian gives her when he wants her, when he has to have her but can't. His jaw in a constant clench whenever Jade came into view, his artillery pants becoming tighter with every smirk she threw his way as she danced with someone else. Jade knew what she was doing...and she wanted to keep taking the lead in this torturous seduction. Because if there was one thing she knew Sebastian couldn't get enough of was her being the dominant one. And she knew the perfect way to take this game up to their hotel room...

Sebastian broke away from Chris and Anthony to walk over to the bar for his 5th drink. Leaning his elbows forward against the bar, he signals the bartender. Jade appears next to his body, leaning back against the bar, her elbows holding her body up as she doesn't meet her boyfriend's gaze. 

"I know who you are. You need to come with me," Jade scans the large ballroom, nonchalantly. 

His brows crease at the middle, "Huh?" 

She presses her lips together and continues to look for someone or something in the crowd without meeting his dumbfounded stare, "You are in danger if you stay much longer. It's not safe here. Don't make a scene and we should get out of here unscathed..." 

"Babe, what the Hell are you -" he turns his body to face Jade when she snatches his right arm and quickly twists it up behind his back, "WHAT THE - ?!" 

Jade breathes in a husky tone up into his ear, "Your name Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and you are a dead man if you don't leave with me right now." 

Then, the lightbulb in Sebastian's mind finally lit - his girlfriend is role-playing. A smile crawls over his face but quickly subsides as he falls into his Bucky character and relaxes, his facial affect falling flat. He grits his teeth, "I will follow you if you let....me....go...."

Jade frees his arm, Sebastian - er, Bucky - scowls down at her, anger in his eyes as she turns around and leads the way out the ballroom toward the elevators. Bucky watches Jade's - uh, Natasha's - hips as she presses the 'up' button and flips her hair over her shoulder to look at him. She gives a small "Hm" and looks back at the elevator numbers. 

"What?" Bucky asks, sternly. 

"Nothing...just thought you'd be a tougher fight. You don't look all that strong to me." 

*DING* The elevator doors open and they enter, she presses the 11th floor. Doors close. 

Natasha stands facing him and proceeds to check his body for concealed weapons, patting his body up and down as he watched with shallow breath. When her glovelet hand reaches his front thigh, she stops and smiles up at him, "Is that a weapon in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" 

Bucky just smiles as Natasha whispers, "At ease, soldier." 

*DING* Doors open. 

Walking to the hotel room, Natasha opens the door and pulls Bucky in by his metal arm, slamming the door behind him. And it is Sebastian's voice that says to Jade, "Safe word." 

She spins around, "Huh?"

"Safe word," he repeats. 

She hesitates, "Uuuuh, SHOES." 

"Really?" 

"Don't pressure me, it's the first thing I see." 

"Fine...shoes...you ready?" Sebastian asks in a calm voice.

"Yeah, for what?" she asks. 

"This.." Sebastian turns back into Bucky and lunges for Jade, grabbing her long curls and pulling her head back, exposing her neck to him. He is seething with rage as he spits, "You think because you're a woman I won't hurt you...I'd like to see you try and keep me here.." 

Jade panics at her boyfriend's immense strength but her adrenaline kicks up a notch. Jade punches Sebastian in the mouth, he loosens his grip to hold his mouth. Jade, surprised at her own reaction and strength, gasps, "Oh my God, Sebby baby! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" 

Sebastian lowers his hand and reveals there is a small drop of blood on the corner of his lip. He smiles at Jade and spits out a gob of blood onto the floor, "You hit like a girl." 

"Oh, you wanna feel pain, do ya?" Jade sends her foot flying up in the air toward Seb's groin but he catches her leg by the ankle mid-air, still smiling. 

"It's so cute how you think you can beat me..." Sebastian throws her leg down, sending her unbalanced body spinning backward into the dresser, her hands catching her body, stopping her head and upper body from smashing forward into the mirror. Jade looks at her astonished reflection and becomes furious. Before she can turn her body around to attack, Sebastian steps behind her, slams his metal hand down the middle of her back and holds her upper body bent over the dresser. His other hand grabs a fistful of her long red hair and slowly pulls her head back to look at their reflection in the mirror. She can feel his erection grinding the back of her catsuit ass. 

He hisses at your reflections, "Thiiisss is what I like to see..."

Jade's body being held down by her boyfriend's brute strength, she could feel her insides tighten as well as her vaginal walls. Because just like Sebastian loves to be dominated, Jade loves it just as much AND he's dressed as her weakness - The Winter Soldier. Jade wiggles her ass beneath him and giggles, "Come on, soldier....show me what you got..." 

"I'd love to, cupcake," Seb lets go of her back as he quickly unbuckles his chest buckle, his pants, his leather jacket and strips down to nothing. Sebastian, now naked in all his muscular glory. 

Standing behind Jade with the body of Adonis, places his thick hard cock on top of her clothed ass. Sebastian slowly thrusts his cock from tip to the bottom of his shaft on the tight material, rubbing himself ever so gently. His eyes sealed shut, he continues to thrust his hips slowly along the crevice of her ass cheeks, simulating anal sex with her ass. Sebastian picks up speed with his hand on her back and the other entangled in her hair again, closing his eyes. Jade bites her lower lip, her clit swollen and begging to be freed in this constricted uniform, she begins to beg. 

"Please...take this off me, baby...I need you to touch me...." she writhes her body beneath his hand. 

His breathing picks up, eyes still closed, "Not yet....I want to cum on your back....."

Jade whimpers at his dirty request, she can feel her costume get wetter by the minute.

Sebastian feels himself approaching an orgasm as he opens his eyes and sees the position his girlfriend is in: body bent over, cleavage squished against the dresser, lust in her eyes and her tight ass against his cock. "OH.....FUCK!" Sebastian come with force and spurts white hot cum all up her black tight suit, oozing off one side of her back, dripping onto the floor. 

"Baby? Baby, please....take this off now?" Jade whimpers some more. 

After collecting himself, Sebastian sweetly relents and gently guides her body out of the tight suit with a smile; her naked frame in front of him. Holding her costume, Sebastian's voice goes from sweet to harsh in a moment's time, "Get on your knees, Jade." 

Jade instantly drops to her knees, Sebastian's dom side always has this affect on her. 

"Such a good little submissive girlfriend, aren't you?" Sebastian deviously smiles as he holds out her costume and orders, "Lick my cum." 

Jade arched an eyebrow, "Say again?" 

Sebastian shoves her catsuit under her nose and repeats behind clenched teeth, "Lick. My. Cum. Bitch." 

Jade's pussy is now dripping down her inner thigh as she bites her lower lip, snatches the costume and takes long slow laps of his warm jizz off the back where he ejaculated as she locked her eyes on his. 

"Oh, you're actually doing it, fuck that's hot," he mutters under his breath in shock but tries to stay in dominant character.

Jade takes the last drop of his cum and lets it linger on the tip of her tongue before taking it into her mouth and swallowing it. She smiles up at Sebastian whose dick is, once again, fully erect and touching his lower abs. Jade stands up, wicked smile on her face, "My turn." She lifts one leg up and places her foot on the edge of the dresser, bent at an angle as one of her hands trail down her belly and between her open legs. Her right hand dips two fingers into her sopping wet hole and begins circular motions on her busting pink clit. Jade closes her eyes as she keeps steady balance on one leg while rubbing herself in front of a shocked Sebastian. Jade is close when she demands Seb, "Get down on your knees...I wanna squirt in your mouth..." 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Sebastian crawls on his hands and knees and kneels just below Jade's open thighs, his open mouth ready to take whatever drips inside. She can feel his hot shallow breathing on her wet hole, making her rub faster to this man awaiting to taste her juices. 

"You ready, baby? Ah...I'm gonna cum..." Jade rubs faster, her one knee beginning to give. Sebastian notices and, without moving his head or closing his mouth, he wraps both his arms around her thighs and holds her up. And that's when it happens: Jade's pussy squirt hard into Sebastian's waiting mouth and then cums into his throat. Seb's mouth wraps around Jade's lips and suckles the juices from her sweet cunt like a hungry baby suckling for milk as she screams in pleasure. He moans and hums in approval at her taste as his tongue flicks up at her clit. 

"FUCKFUCK! FUCK ME ALREADY!" Jade screams fisting at his long hair. Before she knows it, Sebastian lifts her whole body up, her legs over his large shoulders, her holding onto dear life to his hair as he stands up and throws her onto the bed. 

Sebastian licks his lips as he crawls over her small frame and pulls her body closer by her thighs, holding onto her ankles on his shoulders. "You want this cock?" 

She nods her head, biting her lip, "Yes." 

"You want me to fuck you hard or soft, baby girl?" he flips strands of sweaty hair from his face, breathing heavily. 

Jade shouts, "HARD! Fuck me until I can't stand, Seb..."

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." And Sebastian SLAMS his hard dick into her wet pussy, faster than she can breathe. Using her ankles as leverage, Sebastian quickly thrusts his strong hips into her as hard and fast as he could - with the speed of a rabbit.

The sound of skin slapping skin and Sebastian grunting, Jade can't hold it together. She can feel another orgasm come, "Oh, shit....Sebastian, I'm...I'm - "

"Do it, babe...cum on my dick...." no sooner does he order her to, she writhes beneath him and has an extended feel of euphoria and yells his name. 

Sebastian collapses beside Jade and pulls her up to his chest. She rests her head on him as he closes one arm around her waist to cuddle closer. 

Silence. 

A rumble of a chuckle is heard behind Seb's ribcage as Jade looks up at him, "What's so funny?" 

"You're going to wear that costume every Halloween from now on....and when we go grocery shopping and to the movies, to kids parties..." 

Jade playfully slaps his chest as he tickles her sides and sending her into a fit of giggles. 

 

**


End file.
